Sardinia-Piedmont
Piedmontese|government = Despotic Monarchy (1720-1730) Absolute Monarchy (1730-1792) Enlightened Despotism (1814-1861)|tech_group = Western|image = Sardinia-Piedmont.png|rank = Kingdom|religion = Catholic|capital = Piedmont (103)|development = 94 (First Appearance in 1720) 118 (Seven Years' War) 125 (American War of Independence) 126 (The French Revolution) 127 (Revolutionary France) 183 (The Victorian Era)|tag = SPI}} Sardinia-Piedmont is an Italian Kingdom that was formed in 1720, and was the country that eventually went on to unify Italy. Sardinia-Piedmont is playable from 1720 to November 27 1792, and from May 11 1814 to March 17 1861, where Sardinia-Piedmont unifies Italy (with the exception of Papal and Austrian controlled Italian lands). See also: Italy, France, Austria, The Papal State, Naples, Switzerland, Genoa, Florence Strategy (Recommended Starting Year: 1745) Outward Expansion In order to become stronger than other Italian states within the area, it is vital that Sardinia-Piedmont expands outward into non-Italian territory in order to increase development, manpower, trade power, ducats gained, etc. Depending on what year the player stars in, the goal of Sardinia-Piedmont is clear: the unification of Italy. This of course doesn't mean expansion towards places such as Switzerland, Tunis, Kabylia, and Tripoli. It's important to note that when selecting a starting year, the independence of certain North African states will change. If any of the North African states are marches of The Ottomans, then completely ignore them otherwise an unwinnable war with the The Ottomans will occur. Tripoli will only be available for annexation up until 26 May 1835. Other targets would includes Greece and Morocco, although if the Greeks or Moroccans have above-average or superpower allies then it's considered quite a risk or not worth fighting a war over. With annexed territory from the Tunisians, Kabylians, Swiss, Tripolitanians, Greeks, and Moroccans, then Sardinia-Piedmont will be much more powerful than before, with a much more robust economy and military ready to unify Italy. Inward Expansion Expansion into Italy and Dalmatia can be quite tricky if Italian minors ally with European great powers such as France, Prussia, Austria, Spain, The Ottomans, Great Britain, and Russia (although Russia usually will stay out of Italian affairs). As mentioned in the initial strategy, starting in 1745 allows for the great powers to be at war with each other, removes Austrian control over Naples (although Naples will fall under indirect control of the Spaniards instead, which is strategically more preferable due to Spain being weaker an further away than the Austrians), Venice, Novara, and Ferrara, and allows Piedmontese expansion into weaker Italian states; in addition to this, Genoa owns Corsica instead of France, which allows Sardinia-Piedmont to annex more Italian lands without direct conflict with the French. Decisions Form Italian Nation Requirements: * Is in the Latin Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome ** European Union * Administrative Technology at least 10 * Does not exist: ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Genoa, Milan, Modena, Verona, Mantua, Firenze, Siena, Roma, and Ancona Upon Enactment: * Country Changes to Italy * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor ** Leave the HRE ** Emperor receives event Italy breaks out of the Empire. ** Emperor receives the opinion modifier Left the Holy Roman Empire towards Italy, worth -150 opinion. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Italian Region * Get the event New Traditions & Ambitions. Form Sardinia-Piedmont Requirements: * Sardinia-Piedmont doesn't exist *Is either Sardinia or Savoy *Is a Monarchy *Is not a colonial nation * Administrative technology level at least 55 *Is not a subject nation or a nomad nation *Isn't at war *Either **Is Sardinia and doesn't exist or **Is Sardinia and doesn't exist *Owns and has cores on Nice, Piedmont, Sassari, Savoy, Cuneo Upon enactment: *Becomes Sardinia-Piedmont *Piedmont becomes new capital *Gain 10 prestige *If a member of and not an elector, all the provinces are set out of the Empire * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. Savoyard Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Diplomatic Relations # +25% Improve Relations Ideas: # Repel the French: +20% Fort Defense # The Shroud of Turin: +0.5 Yearly Prestige, +1 Yearly Papal Influence # Mercenary Tradition: -25% Mercenary Maintenance # Crush the Vaudois: +2% Missionary Strength # Savoyard Flexibility: -10% Idea Cost # Alpine Tolls: +10% Provincial Trade Power Modifier # Savoyard Legitimacy: +1 Yearly Legitimacy Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:Piedmontese countries Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Western countries Category:Formable nations Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)